Live to Learn and Learn to Love
by chocl8chps
Summary: Emma gets an advice column in the Grapevine. J.T. and Manny like each other....when will they tell each other....and will a major obstacle prevent love from blossoming? Kendra has a crush too....on her brother's best friend! Will everything come together?
1. An advice coulmn

"hey there, sexies." JT said as a few girls walked by "Loser," one said. "Love ya, too, babe," He winked. She rolled her eyes and kept walking down the hall.  
  
Emma and Manny were at there lockers and were watching the whole thing. "Manny? Don't you think that too many people make fools out of themselves without even realizing it?" "Uh-huh," Manny said in a daze. "I mean its like the most obvious thing, like JT over there..Manny are you listening??" "Uh-huh," "No, you aren't!! What are you staring at anyway-OH!!" "What?!" Manny said quickly. "I should start an advice column in the Grapevine!" Emma said excitedly. "I got to go talk to Liberty!" She walked off. Manny breathed a sigh of relief, had had some feelings for JT lately...and it was just.. well...weird...  
  
"Hey, Spin," Kendra called, she was walking down the hall to her math class when she saw Spinner & Jimmy walking in the opposite direction. "hey," oooh, Kendra thought as she looked back, Jimmy looks really good today...whoa, did I just say that?? She shrugged it off and went to her class.  
  
"So, Liberty, about the advice column..?" Emma asked, hopefully. "Ok,ok," Liberty replied in an annoyed tone, " just as long as you get all of your entries in on time." " Thank you soo much! I promise I will!" Emma squealed as she hugged Liberty and hurried to Media Immersion.  
  
(LUNCH) "OMIGOSH, Manny, I'm doing the advice column!" Emma blurted while eating her salad. "Oh! That's great!" Manny exclaimed. " So, your going to be helping other people out??" JT asked "Well, that's a first." "Shut up JT, you might just need some of my help some day." Emma said while taking another bite. "Em, you should get an email address for your column, it would make it so much easier to receive questions and give replies, and then you can just choose a few each week to post in the grapevine." Manny suggested. "Good idea Manny, Thanks!" Emma agreed 


	2. A note from the author

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever...I was the victim of writer's block and I was grounded from my computer for awhile..bummer huh? Well now I'm back and I've added some chapters..and there will be more coming soon. Enjoy!  
  
~ chocl8chps ~ 


	3. Romantic advice

Later that night J.T. sat at his computer with sweaty palms and butterflies in his stomach. Should he send it? "Grow up J.T." he thought, "this is anonymous, what are you freaking out about?" He took a deep breath, "I cannot believe I'm getting advice from Emma." *Click* "*sigh* Well.there's no turning back now..."  
  
"Great dinner mom!" Emma yelled as she ran down the basement stairs to her bedroom. "I wonder if I have any emails for the advice column..."  
  
As she walked in to the vast space that was now hers she glanced over and saw something on her computer screen blinking.  
  
"Yes! I have an email!" *Click*  
  
She opened the email and began to read..  
  
Emma, There's this girl that I've known practically all my life, and we've always been best friends..but now I think I'm falling in love with her and I have no idea what to do. Help! Confused Best Friend  
  
"awww that's so cute! I have no idea what to tell him though...hmmm maybe Manny will have some ideas."  
  
Emma calls Manny.  
  
RRRIIIINNNGGGGG!  
  
Manny: Hello? Emma: Hey Manny it's me. Manny: Oh hi Em what's up? Emma: Omigosh Manny I just got an email for the advice column, it's sooo cute! Here I'll read it to you. (Emma reads the email) Manny: Awww that's soo cute..lets hope it's not from Toby though.hahaha Emma: Ewww..wait it couldn't be.. Toby has only known us for a few years.but could it be (thinking of someone without saying it out loud)..no way.it couldn't be..could it? Nah. Manny: Huh? Emma: Never mind. Manny: Ok. Emma: What should I say? Manny: How should I know? You're the advice columnist. Emma: Yeah but you watch all those soaps.. Manny: And your point is? Emma: You are way better in the love department than I am. Manny: Ok, Em...but you owe me! Emma: Thank you sooo much! Manny: Tell him girls love to feel wanted, and that he should do something special for her if he wants to win her heart. Emma: Wow Manny you do watch way too many soaps! Manny: Hey! *giggle* Emma: Well I have to get off the phone, I'll see you tomorrow! Manny: Ok, bye Em!  
  
"Here goes nothing," Emma says to herself as she answers her final email and prints off her advice entry for the next issue of the Grapevine. 


	4. A secret and a picture

~ 2 days later ~  
  
"J.T. what are you so nervous about?" Manny asked as she and her two best friends, J.T. and Emma, sat in homeroom.  
  
"N...n...nothing," he said sheepishly, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.  
  
Manny gave him a confused look and turned to face Emma, who was babbling on and on about some new kid and how cute he was. Manny interrupted and they began talking about some guys they met when they had been at The Dot Grill on Saturday. Emma noticed a hint of jealousy in J.T.'s brown eyes, but decided it was nothing. Later that day, Emma came across a very excited looking J.T. reading the newest edition of The Grape Vine.  
  
"Wow, J.T. Yorke, reading, what has the world come to?" She giggled.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Emma," he replied, "I wish I could stay and chat, but I gotta go, see ya!"  
  
"What am I going to do with you, J.T.?" She mumbled with a grin as she made her way back to the crowded lunch room.  
  
After school Manny went home, tired and bored, school had been especially dull that day. As soon as she got in the door she dropped her backpack and ran up the stairs to her room. She grabbed a picture off her dresser and fell back on her bed with a sigh. It was a picture of J.T. that she had taken over the summer. She had kept her crush on J.T. a secret, even from Emma, but now it was getting harder. Every time she saw him she loved him more and more. She began gazing at the picture and recovered from her trance only after hearing the door open behind her. "Hey Manny, sorry I didn't call first, I didn't think you'd care." She heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Oh.uh..hi Em.uh that's fine," she said, frantically trying to hide the picture.  
  
"What's that?" Emma asked.  
  
"Uh..nothing," she stuttered.  
  
"C'mon Manny let me see!" Emma took the picture from Manny's grasp and her eyes grew wide with surprise.  
  
"Omigosh Manny, you like J.T.?"  
  
"No! Why would you think that?"  
  
"C'mon Manny I saw the way you were staring at that picture, you can tell me!"  
  
"Fine," Manny replied "I like J.T. Ok?"  
  
"Manny why didn't you tell me," She asked with a giggle in her voice.  
  
"Because, I didn't want you to think I was totally insane!" She replied.  
  
"I think it's totally cute!" She replied, now laughing. "Besides." she said, getting serious again, "I think he likes you too."  
  
"No way, he's obsessed with Paige remember."  
  
"No he's..."  
  
"DINNER!" Manny's mom called, interrupting Emma's comment.  
  
"C'mon Em let's go *sigh*"  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Kendra took a deep breath as she entered her family's kitchen, Jimmy had come over for dinner and she did NOT want to turn into some bubbly babbling freak, it totally wasn't her style. She had been trying to tell herself that she didn't like Jimmy, but he was just so cute and totally buff, and.. "There I go again," she thought to herself.  
  
"Finally Kendra, I thought you got lost on your way down," her mom joked.  
  
"Sorry, I had some stuff to do..Oh hi Jimmy, I didn't know you were coming over," she said coolly, but inside she knew she was at risk of totally humiliating herself at any moment. 


	5. A secret admirer

~ The Next Day ~  
  
It had been a particularly crummy morning for Manny, first, her brother had used up all the hot water and she had to take a cold shower, then, her dad shrunk her new shirt in the dryer, and finally, she had to walk to school alone because Emma, Toby, and J.T. all had to be at school early for one reason or another. "This day is just totally ick," she thought..she would soon change her mind.  
  
As Manny walked up to her locker she noticed the faint smell of roses. She decided it was just someone's perfume and turned the lock on her locker. When she opened her locker a small gasp escaped her lips, inside was a single pink rose and a small note. The note read:  
  
Manny,  
  
I've liked you for the longest time, and I now I've finally found the courage to tell you. Meet me at the park after school if you want to know who I am. I'll be waiting.  
  
Love,  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
"Omigosh!" She said a little too loud. Some people turned around and stared at her, she blushed, slammed her locker shut, and walked away, rose and note in hand. She saw Emma sitting in the Media Immersion Lab and ran in to tell her about her secret admirer.  
  
"Omigosh Emma guess what!?!" Manny squealed. "What?" Emma replied in anticipation. "Look!" Manny said as she showed her the rose and note.  
  
Emma squealed as she read the note  
  
"Girls this is not time to socialize now please quiet down," Mr. Simpson barked.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Simpson!" The girls chorused.  
  
Later that day, the girls spent lunch trying to decide who left the rose and note.  
  
"What if it was Craig?" Emma asked.  
  
"No way, we're so over each other."  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"He's going out with Kendra smart one." Manny replied.  
  
"What about J.T." Emma said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"I wish," she said with a sigh, "but J.T. is NOT romantic."  
  
"You have a point," Emma said, a little disappointed.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to wait and see," Manny said with a hint of both excitement and disappointment in her voice. 


	6. They meet at last

~ After School ~  
  
Manny walked to the park after school, completely unsure of where exactly she was going and who she was meeting. She chose a bench and sat down, waiting for her "admirer" to show up. She sat for a few minutes in a daze until she felt a hand on her shoulder. The touch sent a chill up and down her spine. She turned around and gasped.  
  
"J.T. a.are you.?" Manny asked, surprised.  
  
J.T. smiled and nodded, "I've been in love with you for the longest time Manny."  
  
Manny felt overjoyed and confused all at the same time, she could feel tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Manny.what's wrong?" J.T. asked looking a little disappointed.  
  
"N.Nothing..I'm just happy and a little confused." She replied with a smile. "I'm in love with you too.but.I'm scared."  
  
"Manny what's there to be scared about?" He asked.  
  
"Losing one of my best friends." She said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"If I let myself love you the way I want to love you I might lose you as a best friend," Manny said, choking back tears, ".and I don't want that."  
  
"Manny you're never going to lose me! As a matter of fact you'll probably never be able to get rid of me!" "J.T. Think about it, if we were to date, if and when we break up, will you honestly still want to be friends with me?"  
  
"Manny, even if we break up, I will ALWAYS want to be friends with you." He replied, now with tears in his eyes, "..how could I not?"  
  
She had never seen him cry before, well at least not since kindergarten when a kid hit him in the head with a toy dinosaur and he had to get stitches, but that didn't count. He had just shown her emotions that he had never shown anyone before. For awhile she gazed into his eyes and lost herself in thought.  
  
Then, Manny did something she hadn't expected herself to do; she reached up and kissed him, long and full of passion. She felt her whole body melting into his arms as she ran her hot pink fingernails through his shaggy brown hair. When they finally pulled away, J.T. pulled her to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they stood there, completely isolated from the rest of the world. And for one moment, time froze, and life was perfect.  
  
After almost twenty minutes had passed, Manny realized she needed to get home. She didn't want to move from that spot, ever, but she didn't have a choice. She pulled her arms down, off of his neck and backed slightly out of his arms. "I should be getting home," she said quietly. He nodded and grabbed her hand and they began to walk. 


	7. Confusion and Understanding

When they reached Manny's front door, she let go of his warm hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then he watched as she disappeared into the house.  
  
As Manny walked inside, she was greeted by the smell of pizza.  
  
"Mmmm," she said as she walked into the kitchen. Her brothers were sitting at the kitchen table inhaling slices and her mother sat tapping her fingers against the hard wood.  
  
When her mother saw her come in she stood abruptly, "Manuella, where have you been, we've been worried sick about you."  
  
"Sorry Mami," she replied "I was working on a project with J.T."  
  
"Well why didn't you call?"  
  
"We had to get it done really fast and I guess I just forgot."  
  
"Well, don't ever do that again Manuella."  
  
"I won't Mami."  
  
"Here, you must be starving, have a slice."  
  
"Thanks Mami."  
  
As Manny sat in silence eating her pizza, she lost herself in thoughts of the day's previous encounters. When she finally snapped out of her trance, she finished her slice and took a sip of coke before running upstairs to privacy of her own room. Threw her hair up in a messy bun and turned on the computer, and as soon as she signed on she had 2 messages. She read the first IM message, it was from Emma.  
  
SparkleSpaz: details!!!!!!  
  
She giggled to herself and replied: Smileygurl: I'll call u in a few  
  
SparkleSpaz: fine (  
  
Then she closed Emma's box and open the other message.  
  
tHeJoKeR: Hey you  
  
When she saw who it was from, she couldn't help but smile  
  
Smileygurl: Hey yourself (  
  
Smileygurl: long time no see...a whole 10 minutes lol  
  
tHeJoKeR: ya I kno I miss u like crazy! lol  
  
Smileygurl: awwwww  
  
tHeJoKeR: So..can I call u my girlfriend now?  
  
Smileygurl: I dunno.. I'm still a little unsure..u kno?  
  
Smileygurl: I have to go call Emma, I'll call u later k?  
  
tHeJoKeR: whatever  
  
Smileygurl: *hugs n kisses*  
  
tHeJoKeR: bye  
  
Manny could tell he was disappointed. Since they both became addicted to instant messager in 5th grade, every online conversation they ever had ended in "see u later alligator, in awhile crocodile," it was silly, but it was something they shared as best friends, something she missed when it wasn't there. She could always tell he was upset with her when he didn't say the usual goodbye. She felt bad about leaving him hanging like that but she didn't know what else to do. She wasn't ready to give him an answer. With a long sigh she picked up the phone and dialed, it rang twice and someone picked up.  
  
Emma: Hello, Simpson and Nelson residents. Manny: *sigh* Hey Em it's me.. Emma: OMIGOSH give me details...wait a sec, what's wrong? Manny: long story, but my admirer was, surprisingly enough, J.T. Emma: *squeal* so are you 2 going out now? Manny: I don't know..I don't think so. Emma: Why not? What happened? Manny: That's where the long story comes in.. Emma: Tell me please! Manny: Fine..He wants me to be his girlfriend, but I don't want to lose him as a best friend. If we dated and broke up he would probably hate me for the rest of our lives and I couldn't bear to lose him. I mean, we've known each other since like pre-school. Emma: First of all, he wouldn't hate you; second of all, if you both really like each other, wouldn't it be even more difficult to pretend you ARE just best friends? Manny: You have a point..I'm going to call him. Emma: Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye! Manny: Bye *Click*  
  
Just as she hung up the phone, Manny's mom came into her room to get her dirty laundry.  
  
"Oh, just a sec mom, you can take these clothes too."  
  
She ran into her bathroom and changed into the pajama pants that were lying on the ground in front of the sink, then came back out and threw on a tank top that she had grabbed out of her drawer.  
  
"Here," she said as she handed her mom the top and jeans.  
  
"Manuella, why does your shirt smell like cologne? Did you stay after school to meet a boy?"  
  
"Uh..no mami, J.T. keeps his in his locker and he sprayed it on me earlier.."she answered, desperately trying to sound convincing.  
  
Mrs. Santos chuckled and left the room, leaving Manny sitting on her bed sighing with relief. She grabbed the phone and dialed, it rang a few times and a familiar voice answered.  
  
J.T.: Hello? Manny: hey.it's me. J.T.: (sounding upset) Oh.hi. Manny: J.T. please don't do this. J.T.: (in an angry tone) don't do what? Don't feel hurt because you can't seem to accept the fact that you like me as much as I like you. Manny: This is hard for me. It's hard to go from being best friends for like 10 years to boyfriend/girlfriend in one day. J.T.: (in a gentler tone) *sigh* I know...but obviously we have different feelings now, I mean, when you kissed me earlier, it was..wow. Manny: Yeah I know...I never wanted to leave that spot, I don't know why..I just felt so safe and..loved, and that's what scares me, I've never had feelings this strong before for anyone. J.T.: I know how you feel. Manny: You're just going to have to give me some time ok? J.T.: alright, so I'll see you tomorrow? Manny: (sounding a little happier) Of course! J.T.: (with a smile in his voice) see you later alligator.. Manny: In awhile crocodile.. *click*  
  
Manny smiled and crawled under her covers, it was early but she was exhausted, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep...  
  
The next morning, Manny woke up in a particularly good mood, she had had an incredible night's sleep and today was Friday! She got up, threw on a pair of pink cargos and a white tank top, brushed her teeth, did her hair and makeup, and ran out of the house to meet Emma, J.T., and Toby at Emma's to walk to school. When she got to Emma's she saw Emma and Toby, but no J.T., "where's J.T." "Probably just running late.as usual," Toby replied, a little annoyed. Just as Toby began ranting about how J.T. was always late for everything, J.T. walked up.  
  
"Hey guys..sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off.If Emma hadn't called I'd still be asleep right now. *yawn*"  
  
Manny couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he looked.he was wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans and his hair was lightly tousled, she could tell he hadn't been up for more than 5 minutes, and yet he still had that sparkle in his eyes that she hadn't ever noticed before yesterday.  
  
Snapping out of her trance, she replied "Isn't that your excuse every morning? *giggle*" He caught her eye and smiled,  
  
"No, I went to school early yesterday *wink*." Manny and Emma both laughed.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Toby asked, confused.  
  
"You never told him?" Manny asked.  
  
"Nope, but I see you told Emma."  
  
"Duh! I tell her everything."  
  
"Uh.I'm still confused..." Toby said.  
  
"Basically Manny and I are dating now.." J.T. said. Manny's smile faded, she glared at J.T.  
  
"Oh, I see, wow I never saw that coming," Toby replied.  
  
"That's because it's not true!" Manny said angrily. Before anyone could ask what was going on she ran off.  
  
"Ok, now I'm really confused.." Emma said, with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Me t..." J.T. started to say, but he stopped abruptly. "I'm such an idiot!" He said, smacking his forehead. He ran after her and yelled "I'll explain later, to the extremely confused pair still standing on Emma's driveway.  
  
When J.T. finally caught up with Manny she was sitting on the steps in front of Degrassi Community School.  
  
"Manny.." He called, "I'm sorry." Her angry expression now turned to hurt.  
  
"You are so selfish! I told you I wasn't ready to consider us as dating, but it doesn't matter what I want does it?"  
  
"Manny I'm sorry, I...I wasn't thinking," He replied quietly.  
  
"(calming down) I.I'm sorry too..I don't know why I got so upset..everything has just been so weird lately," She said as she stood up to hug him, not caring who saw. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but instead of hugging her back, he rested his hand on her cheek and kissed her, and she kissed him back, not even caring that there were people all around them...  
  
When they pulled away, they saw Emma and Toby gaping at them, jaws dropped halfway to the ground.  
  
"Uh.hi," Manny said, blushing.  
  
"Wow, you guys were really going at it," Emma said, grinning.  
  
"Seriously," Toby agreed.  
  
Now, both Manny and J.T. were blushing. "Sorry, we got a bit carried away," J.T. said.  
  
"*giggle* First kisses are so romantic!" Emma said dreamily.  
  
"Except it wasn't our first smart one," Manny replied, giggling.  
  
"But..I mean, I thought that...Ok now I'm really confused!" Emma said. She glanced at her watch and realized class would be starting soon, "Gotta run," she said, "C'mon Toby let's go."  
  
"Coming," he said as he followed her into the crowded building.  
  
"Do you still want to be my boyfriend?" Manny asked after Emma and Toby ran off.  
  
"Maybe." he said with a smirk. She slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Kidding, kidding!" He laughed. "In the words of Manny Santos. Duh!"  
  
"You dork," she said jokingly.  
  
Their smiles suddenly faded when they noticed the time. "Crap! Class already started!" Manny said.  
  
J.T. grabbed Manny's hand and they ran to homeroom.  
  
"And where have you two been?" Ms. Hatzolakos asked.  
  
Realizing they were still holding hands, they pulled there hands apart quickly. Mrs. Hatzolakos glared disapprovingly.  
  
"Uhh.we were in the Media Immersion lab," Manny replied nervously. She could hear Emma and Toby laughing quietly.  
  
"Well, please sit down, I'll let it slide this time, but don't make it a common occurrence!"  
  
"Uh we won't Ms. Hatzolakos," J.T. assured her as they took their seats behind Emma and Toby.  
  
"Emma, stop laughing!" Manny said, now laughing herself. Emma took a breath and stopped laughing. "The Media Immersion lab, huh?" Emma asked sarcastically, bursting out laughing again, this time uncontrollably.  
  
"Emma, down girl, down...geez it's not that funny," J.T. said.  
  
"Seriously," Manny laughed.  
  
"Ok ok, sorry," Emma responded while taking a breath.  
  
"So..are you guys dating or not?" Emma asked.  
  
"We're dating," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Ok...then what was..oh gosh Manny, I don't think I'll ever understand you." Emma said with a small laugh.  
  
But Manny didn't hear her; she was too busy looking at something behind Emma. "Oh boy," she said. Emma and Toby turned around and J.T. looked up to see what she was looking at. There eyes were met bye the sight of Liberty, nearly in tears.  
  
"Oh geez," J.T. said, "Please tell me she doesn't like me that much."  
  
"J.T.!" Manny scolded, "You're terrible!" "I mean how would you feel if you were in love with some girl and found out she recently started going out with this other guy, even though she knew you were completely in love with her?" "Oh wait, you know exactly how you would feel, you've been in the same situation with Paige." Manny said with a hint of spitefulness in her voice.  
  
"Geez Manny, I thought you were my girlfriend not my worst enemy," J.T. snapped back with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that, well we're always so mean to her and I feel so bad." Manny replied in an apologetic tone.  
  
"And I hate making people cry."  
  
"Ok, you have a point but do you have to make me feel like complete slime in the process of making it?"  
  
"Sorry," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
*The Bell Rings* 


	8. Uh oh

~ After School ~  
  
"Phew!" Manny said to herself as the last bell of the day rang. "Finally I get to go home!"  
  
She stacked her books and notebooks in a neat pile and picked them up as she walked away. She waited for J.T. by the door for a few minutes, but Ms. Kwan was talking to him so she went to her locker. She gathered her things and stood there talking to Emma while she waited for J.T.  
  
"Took you long enough, I waited for a couple minutes but it looked like Ms. Kwan wasn't ever going to stop talking, so I left to find Emma." She told him when he finally walked over.  
  
"Yeah sorry, she kept rambling on about my study habits and crap."  
  
"How can you have study habits if you never study?" She asked with a laugh.  
  
"I study!" He said as he put an arm around her, ".. occasionally."  
  
"Yeah sure you do..I'll call you later Em! Bye!" Manny said as they walked away.  
  
As they left the school they discussed their plans for that evening:  
  
"So, do you want to do something tonight?" J.T. asked her.  
  
"I don't know.I promised Emma I'd hang out with her sometime this weekend."  
  
"Well.. we could hang out at my place tonight, my parents are gone until Sunday so we'd have the house to ourselves." He said with a wink.  
  
"Fine.. but don't get too excited." She said with a grin.  
  
When they got to J.T.'s the phone was ringing. J.T. answered it and Manny leaned on the counter next to him.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi..no, not tonight Manny's over..yeah tomorrow's fine..ok talk to you later..bye." *click*  
  
"Who was that?" Manny asked.  
  
"Toby, he wanted to hang out tonight, but I told him you were over."  
  
"So.he can come over too."  
  
"Are you kidding, I just want to be with you tonight"  
  
"When did you get so romantic?"  
  
"I have lots of secrets." He said with a wink.  
  
"Ooooh." She said with a raise of her eyebrows and a giggle.  
  
"C'mon let's do something!" She said.  
  
"Like what?" He said, and started to tickle her.  
  
"Ahh hahaha stop im sooo ticklish stop!"  
  
She was laughing so hard she began to lose her balance and he caught her before she toppled over. When he caught her, their faces were mere centimeters apart. She stopped laughing and her breath caught in her throat as he pushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her.  
  
J.T. half expected Manny to pull away, but she didn't. Even as he guided her into the living room and pushed her gently down on the couch she held onto him, never breaking the kiss. After awhile, he took his hand off her face and ran his fingers across her stomach. His touch made all her muscles tighten, and she moaned quietly. She deepened the kiss and pressed her body tighter against his. Then she loosened her grip and pushed him away.  
  
"Manny.what's wrong?"  
  
"N.nothing.it's just that.if we kept going I don't think I would have been able to stop...and I'm not ready for that yet.  
  
"That's ok..to tell you the truth..neither am I."  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" She asked him, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"I don't know.but nothing can top what we just did."  
  
"*giggle* ok then...so you want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Yeah sure.we can watch in my room."  
  
"Alright."  
  
J.T. got up and grabbed Manny's hand, pulling her up.  
  
........................  
  
"So what do you want to watch?" He asked when they walked into his room.  
  
"Ummm.something funny."  
  
"Ok.how about.Malibu's Most Wanted?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Manny laid down on the bed while J.T. put in the movie. After he put in the movie, J.T. laid down next to her. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
~ The Next Morning ~  
  
When Manny woke up, sunlight streamed through the window. She glanced at the clock: 10:30 AM. She stretched, and when her hand hit something she remembered..  
  
"J.T.! Wake up!"  
  
"Wha.huh? Oh crap what time is it?"  
  
"10:30 in the morning! My parents are gonna kill me! I told them I was at Emma's but I never said I was sleeping over!"  
  
"Manny, calm down, you've been sleeping over at Emma's like every Friday night since 3rd grade..I don't think your parents are too worried."  
  
"I'm going to call Emma.just to make sure my parents didn't call her or anything."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Manny picks up the phone and dials.  
  
"C'mon Em pick up!"  
  
Emma: Hello? Manny: Hey Em.it's me. Emma: Oh hi Manny.I was just about to come over. Manny: Well.it's a good thing you didn't. Emma: Why? Manny: Because I'm not home. Emma: Then where are you? Manny: At J.T.'s. Emma: Why are you at J.T.'s at 10:30 in the morning? Manny: Because.I slept here. Emma: MANNY! Are you still a virgin? Manny: Em chill.yes I'm still a virgin! *J.T. gives Manny a strange look* Manny: Look I have to go.I'll explain everything later..I'll come over as soon as I can..bye! Emma: Bye. *click*  
  
"What was that all about?" J.T. asked as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Emma was spazzing because I slept here."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" He asked.  
  
Manny smiled and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"C'mon lets go downstairs and eat.I'm starving." He said after throwing the pillow back.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They went downstairs.and what they found in the Kitchen wiped the smiles right off their faces.  
  
"Mom, Dad?" J.T. asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We decided we didn't want to stay the rest of the weekend. Now I think the question is what is Manny doing here?" His mom replied angrily.  
  
Before he could answer she continued.  
  
"Do you know how shocked we were when we came home and found Manny in your bed? What were you thinking?"  
  
"Mom we were just watching a movie and we fell asleep, I swear!"  
  
"Do you expect us to believe that?" His dad chimed in. Your grades have been slipping because you spend more time on girls and skateboarding than you do on your schoolwork! Well this is the last straw! You're going to private school and we're taking away your skateboard."  
  
"But Dad! No! Mom please!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I agree with your father on this, I think it's for your own good. Now, no arguing, you can walk Manny home and then you are grounded."  
  
J.T. ran out the front door and Manny followed.  
  
"Are they seriously going to send you to private school?"  
  
"It sure looks that way Manny!" he yelled.  
  
"Sorry..I.."  
  
"No, I'm sorry.I didn't mean to yell at you.."  
  
"It's ok..umm you can just walk me to Emma's."  
  
"Ok.this is soooo unfair!"  
  
"I know," Manny said, now in tears, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."  
  
"It's not your fault Manny; I wasn't expecting them to get home so early,"  
  
When they reached Emma's driveway Manny gave J.T. a hug.  
  
"Thanks for walking with me.I'll uh call you later I guess."  
  
"Ok.bye Manny."  
  
Manny wiped away her tears but as she watched him walk away, more tears fell. She cried as she knocked on Emma's door and when the door opened she was met with a very concerned Emma.  
  
"Manny.. what's wrong?"  
  
"J.T.'s parents came home early and saw us together in his bed.and his parents were mad because they said his grades are slipping and all this stuff about girls and not spending enough time on schoolwork.Emma they're sending him to private school!"  
  
Now Emma was near tears, she gave Manny a hug and they both walked into the house.  
  
"Wow Manny look at us, we're practically bawling because J.T. is switching schools."  
  
"Em! We've been friends with him since we were like 3, not to mention the fact that he's my boyfriend!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Manny..you guys can still hang out on the weekends though." Emma said, trying to make her feel a little better.  
  
"It still won't be the same though.." 


	9. Another note from the author

Hey peeps! I hope you liked my last chapter..more is on the way I promise! I know this is kind of dramatic, but I'm a hopeless romantic and a drama queen so.well you get the picture lol..there will be some more happy things later in the story..so don't worry! Keep reading!  
  
~TTFN~  
Chocl8chps 


	10. Will I see you?

Later that night, Manny sat on her bed, thinking. She picked up the phone and dialed J.T.'s number.  
  
J.T.: Hello?  
  
He sounded depressed, and she didn't blame him.  
  
Manny: Hey.it's me. J.T.: Oh hey.. Manny: Are you ok? J.T.: No.The private school they're sending me to is 3 hours away and I have to go live with my Aunt, and I leave on Tuesday, only one more day at Degrassi. Manny: No! This isn't fair! J.T.: I know..they said if I get good grades they might consider transferring me back to Degrassi..God this sucks Manny.  
  
Manny's eyes burned, she could feel the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Manny: Am I ever going to see you? J.T.: I don't know..Ugghh my parents are home, I have to go. I love you Manny. Manny: I.I love you too. *click*  
  
J.T. hung up the phone and slammed it down on the receiver. He punched the wall and fell onto his bed, burying his face in a pillow..and he cried. He hardly ever cried, but he couldn't help it, his parents were taking him away from his friends...they were taking him away from Manny.  
  
The next day Manny woke up depressed, she didn't even want to get out of bed. Her eyes were swollen and her face was red and raw from crying herself to sleep. If it hadn't been for the ringing phone she probably would have laid there all day. She got up and answered the phone, the voice on the other end made her feel a little better.  
  
Manny: Hello? Emma: Hey Manny. Manny: He leaves Tuesday Emma! He'll be gone in 2 days!  
  
Manny could feel the burning in her eyes again, more tears.  
  
Emma: Manny, it's not like he's moving. Manny: Last night.he.he.told me that the school is 3 hours away and he has to live with his Aunt.  
  
Manny heard her gasp.  
  
Emma: Oh my God.. Manny: I need him Emma.  
  
Though Emma was on the verge of tears, she wouldn't let herself cry. Manny needed her right now, and she didn't want to let her down.  
  
Emma: I'm coming over, ok? Manny: Alright..thanks Em.  
  
5 minutes later they were sitting together on Manny's bed looking at Manny's photo album. There was a picture of Toby and J.T. fighting with squirt guns, one of Manny and Emma on the tire swing, one of Emma blowing a bubblegum bubble, one of Manny and Emma in their 80's costumes, one of Emma holding Jack, one of Manny holding Jack, one of just Jack, one of Emma and Sean, one of Toby and Kendra, one of J.T. sticking his tongue out, one of Emma with a Popsicle (Emma hated that picture), one of Manny and J.T., and one of Manny, Emma, J.T., and Toby all together. Then Manny took out her memory box, something she had never shown anyone before, not even Emma. First, Manny pulled out an old hair ribbon. Emma smiled when she saw it. It was the ribbon Manny had worn almost every day in kindergarten; it was like her prized possession. One day she lost it and she, Emma, and J.T. spent their entire recess inside looking for it.  
  
Next she pulled out 3 teeth,  
  
"One's mine, one's yours and one's J.T.'s." She said, grinning.  
  
"What on earth...Oh now I remember, all three of us lost a tooth on the same day, wow Manny I can't believe you kept our teeth." Emma replied with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, It was second grade, somehow they all ended up in my pocket and I've kept them ever since."  
  
Next, Manny pulled out a note Emma had written her in third grade, the handwriting wasn't very neat, and the spelling was horrendous, but it was cute.  
  
When took the last thing out of her memory box, Emma couldn't help but cry. It was a photograph of her, Manny, and J.T. eating ice cream cones, J.T. was 4 and she and Manny were 3 soon to be turning 4. They were just 3 clueless little kids devouring ice cream cones; they had no idea that one day they'd be separated.  
  
Just then they heard a knock at the door, many wiped her eyes, which had been streaming with tears, and went to answer the door, Emma followed. When they opened the door, they saw a very depressed looking J.T. standing on the porch.  
  
"Omigosh what are you doing here?" Manny asked, throwing her arms around him. "How did you get your parents to let you leave the house?"  
  
"I didn't, they went out and I wanted to see you so I just came over."  
  
"Uhh I'm gonna go home," Emma said, realizing that the 2 might want to be alone.  
  
"No, stay Emma," J.T. said, "I wanted to see you too."  
  
"Ok," Emma said, a little unsure.  
  
J.T. came all the way inside and Manny shut the door, as they made there way upstairs Emma thought of something..  
  
"Manny we should show him all that stuff."  
  
"No way, he'll just think I'm retarded for keeping it."  
  
"I'll think you're retarded for keeping what? What stuff?" J.T. asked, confused.  
  
"Manny just show him!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The three of them sat on Manny's bed and she pulled out the box and went through its contents again.  
  
"Wow Manny I can't you kept all that stuff, especially my tooth," J.T. said with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"I know.it's stupid..I just wanted to remember everything I guess."  
  
"It's not stupid." he said, pulling her into a hug ".it's cute."  
  
Remembering Emma was there, they pulled away, blushing.  
  
"Sorry Em.Why don't we go get some food..I'm starving!" Manny said.  
  
"sounds good to me." Emma replied.  
  
"Sure, I'm always hungry!" J.T. said.  
  
"Alright let's go." Manny said  
  
" 


	11. Memories

They had stopped at Toby's on the way there, and now the four of them were sitting in a booth in the back corner of The Dot. They ordered 4 cokes, burgers, and fries, and then sat in silence, each waiting for someone to break the ice.  
  
J.T. couldn't stand the silence.  
  
"Why are we being so quiet...we're never this quiet." He said, trying to brighten the mood a little. They smiled a little and Manny answered "maybe because 3 of us are losing a best friend."  
  
"And one of us is losing 3." J.T. said quietly.  
  
There smiles faded, and Emma could feel a tear roll down her cheek, she turned and looked out the window so they couldn't see her cry, but it was too late.  
  
"Em don't cry, I'm not leaving for good, you won't get rid of me that easily." J.T. said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Yeah..I know..I'm just picturing Degrassi without the infamous J.T. Yorke..not a pretty sight." She said, half laughing, half crying.  
  
A small smile escaped each of their lips, and then once more, sadness overcame them.  
  
When the waitress brought their pizza, Manny and Emma were crying and Toby and J.T. looked depressed. She glanced at each of them with sympathy and confusion.  
  
"Wow.are you guys alright?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Not really..life sucks." Emma replied softly, taking a breath, "Sorry you had to witness this little scene."  
  
"Don't worry about it." The waitress said with a smile.  
  
The waitress walked away and the four sat there for at least two hours, eating and talking. And finally, after they ate all they could eat, and talked about every memory they could remember, they went home.  
  
Emma and Toby went there separate ways, and J.T. walked Manny home. 


	12. Yet another note from the author :

Wow.I'm so toally disturbed lol.I read my story today and i was like omg this is so cheesy and dramatic, as I wrote it it seemed to work but then when I re-read it I was like holy geez what was I thinking? But hey maybe that's just me..review and let me know your thoughts, I haven't yet decided if I should abandon this story, or just redo it a bit.let me know!  
  
~ chocol8chps ~ 


End file.
